The Hook Up
by HardyKat
Summary: Roman likes Seth. And Dean's the crazy best friend trying to hook his boy up.
1. Part 1

**Title:** The Hook Up

 **Rating:** T

 **Main Characters:** Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins

 **Supporting Characters:** Dean Ambrose

 **Summary:** Roman likes Seth. And Dean's the crazy best friend trying to hook his boy up.

 **Disclaimer:** Story idea is mine. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins belong to WWE and themselves.

* * *

 **Part 1:**

"I don't think you're staring at his ass hard enough."

"Would you stop that?!"

Dean does this weird snort/giggle thing while dodging Roman's flailing hand. Maybe in some sick way, he enjoys picking on his best friend about his crush. Then again, Roman makes it so easy. You see, what happens on TV is very different than what happens backstage. Well, some of the time. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are best friends on and off the clock. That part is true. But the whole "Destruction of the Shield" business? Not so much. Yeah, they're not a stable, but they don't hate each other. They don't hang out as much as they did when they were Shield, but they still talk to one another. In Roman's case, he still harbors a big ass crush on Seth.

"Uce, you need to man up and just go ask him out." Dean tells Roman. "Turn on some of that swagger you use in the ring and go get your man."

The Samoan's response is to briefly side eye the blond before returning his grey contact colored eyes to Seth. Speaking of the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, he's right now in a conversation with a production member. He's in his body hugging black wrestling gear. Roman's mind is working overtime in trying to memorize every contour the tight fabric is hugging.

"You know? You had a zillion opportunities to tell him how you felt about him," Dean's raspy voice breaks through his thoughts.

A soft growl is released and a frown covers his face. "He had a girlfriend remember?"

"And? Besides that shit didn't work out anyway."

"Dude, you're the last person to be giving out relationship advice."

Dean knows what he's getting at. "Hey, Renee and I were doomed from the start." His blue eyes land on said ex-flame as she walks by.

"Hey Renee. What's up sexy?" The Wrestler flashes a smile that shows off his famous dimples.

Renee responds by flipping him off. Roman cringes while Dean just shrugs.

"Oh well. More fish in the fucking sea or something like that."

"You're such a dog, Dean."

"Woof, woof. Now stop changing the subject. What are you going to do about Mr. Tight Pants Champion over there?"

Roman lets out a sigh as he leans against the wall. "I don't know. I don't even know if he likes guys."

"So do you want me to go over there and ask Seth? I can totally do it for you." You could see Dean's lip twitch as he tried to hold back a smile.

Grey eyes bug out and his face slightly pales at the suggestion. "No!" Roman gasps out. "Are you crazy?"

"Yes." Dean replies.

Roman's nonplussed expression finally cracks the smile Dean tried to hide.

"Look, you and Seth are still tight. Ask him out, talk to him and you know…maybe you two can do what two good looking guys do."

"And that is?" Roman smirks as he asks.

"I don't know!"

It's Roman's time to laugh. "Want me to show you?" He slowly leans toward his friend who instantly leans away. Roman can't help laughing again.

"Stop! I know where your mouth likes to go." Dean protests. "At least buy me dinner first, you asshole. "

"What's up, gentleman?"

Dean and Roman suddenly realize that they have been joined by their former stablemate.

"Hey man!" Dean happily greets Seth.

Roman's response is a bright smile. "Hey Champ." They're still friends right? No need to be goofy about his crush on him. But that's what he's doing right? Smiling so hard that his cheeks hurt. Imagining what it's like to run his fingers through Seth's hair. Trace his lips with his. Are they as soft as he imagined them to be? The Samoan lightly brushes his bottom lip with his tongue, his mind going into very-non PG places as he continues to daydream.

"-for you match tonight against Luke?"

Seth's voice severely cuts though Roman's thoughts. "Uh…" he blinks a couple of times to get himself back to present time. "I'm sorry…what?"

A snort comes from Dean as Seth chuckles softly. Roman glares at the blond.

"You ok? I was asking about your match tonight against Luke."

"Oh. Um, yeah…it's…" A cough. A fake one. He got caught slipping and he could feel his face heat up. _Fuck, Roman. Get a grip man!_ "I gotta go find him….yeah…"

Roman walks off abruptly. Seth raises an eyebrow. Dean crosses his arms and looks down at the floor. He really wants to laugh right now.

"Is he okay, Dean? That was so…not Roman." Seth says.

"He's fine, bro. Just got 'crushing' issues in his head." Dean just had to. He really just had to.

Seth excuses himself then walks off. Dean can't help but shake his head. He looks back to where Roman had been standing then back to where Seth had previously stood. A slow grin appears on his stubbled face as the wheels in his head started to rev up. The only way this ship is going to sail is with a push.


	2. Part 2

(For Story Info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 2:**

 _A week later after a Raw taping…_

"Hey Seth! Wait up!"

The called man stops then turns around. A smile breaks out when he sees Dean jogging toward him.

"What's up, Deano?"

Seth always wondered how Dean could wear a hoodie even though it's still hot outside. But here he is wearing a black hoodie and all Seth wants to do is get into the air conditioned comfort of his rental.

Dean slows to a stop as he approached his co-worker.

"Glad I caught you before your left." Dean says.

"Really?" Seth raises an eyebrow, his curiosity peaked.

"Yeah, I'm hoping that you say yes to my question."

Meanwhile, Roman is just now pulling his gear over to the rental that he is sharing with Dean. He notices Dean's gear next to the back door, but no Dean. He's used to his best friend doing weird things, but this is not one of them. Roman looks around the parking lot. That's when he spots Dean talking to Seth.

Oh.

They're just talking.

Then why did a tiny part of himself get jealous? Why can't he just casually talk to Seth without feeling like a wound up toy inside? He looks away and starts to load up his gear; basically to distract himself. Suddenly he freezes when he hears Seth and Dean's collective laughter.

 _Don't Roman. They're just talking_

* * *

"I'll see ya later."

Dean quickly walks back to the rental car. He sees Roman packing his things into the trunk.

"Hey Uce, want me to take the wheel first?" the blond man asks as he puts away his gear.

"Nah, I got it." Roman slams the trunk door close harder than he means to. It doesn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"Rome, you ok?" he asks in concern.

 _Shit! What's wrong with you? Calm down. They're friends just like you're still friends with him. Act normal dude!_

Roman opens the driver's side door then slides into the seat while Dean does the same on the passenger's side. "Yeah, man. Just tired I guess."

Dean's eyes never leaves his friend as he puts on his seat belt. Roman, however, could feel the silent interrogation coming from him. "Seriously, I'm okay." He even adds a super syrupy smile to prove his point.

A sigh comes from the other man as the car is started. It's completely forgotten a few miles into the drive.

 _The next day in catering…_

Seth plops down at the first empty table he sees. His chocolate orbs scan the area as he gingerly picks at his lunch. His mind shifts over to his conversation with Dean the night before. He could literally feel the hum of anxiousness coming from his friend. Even his dimples had dimples! It's like that when Dean gets excited about something, always has been. Must be a good thing since Dean looked like so relieved when Seth said yes to this meeting.

Speaking of Mr. Excited, Seth spots Dean making a hurried beeline toward the table. He drops down in the seat next to him, grinning like he won the lottery or something.

"You made it." Dean says.

"Hello to you too, Ambrose." Seth says as he playfully punches Dean in the arm. "What has you so freaking bouncy, man? I haven't seen you get like this since that whole thing with Renee."

A scrunched up face and a shake of the head is the response to that statement. "No?"

"Oh shit. Right…sorry."

Dean shrugs it off then gets happy again. "Um, what if I told you that I know that someone likes you? Like really, really likes you?"

Seth laughs lightly. "What?"

"Seriously! I know someone that has like this big ass crush on you."

"Who?"

"I can't divulge that information."

"But…you can tell that this person has a crush on me?"

"Because they're too scared to tell you because-uh…yeah, they're just too scared."

Seth looks around, wondering if he's on Swerved again. Did he just step back into high school?

"Alright." Seth says. "Can you at least give me a hint of who this person is?"

This time it's Dean that looks around to make sure they're not being watched.

"We both know this person. We've known them for a while."

"That could be practically anyone!"

"We've known them since FCW."

"That narrows it down but again a lot of people."

The blond's bottom lip slightly juts out and his blue eyes narrow, like he's trying to think of something. Just as he looks over to Seth to give him another hint, his eyes grow wide.

"Oh hey! Hey Rome!"

Seth turns around to see Roman taking a seat.

"What's up big man!" he greets him with an added smile.

Roman smiles back, he couldn't help it. Just like he couldn't help the slight tinge of pink creeping over his face. "I saw you guys over here. Thought I'd come over and join in on the conversation."

The Champion chuckles. "Yeah, Dean was over here telling me that-"

"OH SHIT! THE TIME!" Dean suddenly jumping from his seat takes the other two by surprise. Twin bewildered expressions are directed his way. Both think about asking what's going on, but it's Dean. Sometimes you just have to just don't ask.

"Ro, find me later. Seth, we'll finish up." And just like that Dean is gone.

"Okay…" both men say before giving each a look that sends them both into laughter.

"Is he ever-"

"Nope. Never."

"You gotta love him right?"

 _I want to love you more._ Wait, did I just…? Roman's mind declaration startles him just a bit.

"-told me that someone has a crush on me."

And for the second time, Roman finds himself getting smacked with news. Oh no. Did Dean do what he thinks he did?

"What?" Roman, struggles to keep his face normal because on the inside, he was flipping the fuck out! What did Dean tell him?

"Yeah," Seth continues. "Dean was being very vague about it. He said that it's someone we both know from FCW. But that could be a few people." He smirks and it's one of those smirks that takes over his whole face. "Like did we go back to high school?"

Roman lets out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, probably." _What the hell, Dean?_

"Do you have any idea about who Dean is talking about?"

It's a rare moment where the Big Dog wants to fade into the floor while at the same time thinking of ways to torture his best friend. "Nope." He croaks out. "Not a clue."

 _I'm gonna get you, Dean. I swear to god…_

* * *

 _Later…_

Dean is in a conversation with Cesaro when suddenly he's grabbed by his upper arm and literally dragged backwards. He stumbles a bit but no mercy is given to him.

"Rome! What the hell man?!" Dean gasps when he recognizes the person responsible.

Roman says nothing. His face is set in hard angles. He keeps moving until he finds an empty side hallway. Once there, he pins Dean against the wall.

"Dude, what the f-"

"What did you tell Seth?" Roman seethes out.

"I didn't tell him anything!" Dean confesses to him. "Can you let me go? You're hurting me. Uce."

After a few tense seconds, Roman backs off, but he still has the anger all over his face.

"You're a dick, you know that?"

"Tell me something that I don't know." Before the Samoan can snap at him, he continues. "Look, all I did was tell him that someone we know has a crush on him. I didn't tell him who it was."

Some of the annoyance actually melts away. "But why?"

"Because you won't tell him." Dean sighs as he steps up to Roman. He places a hand on each side of his head then leans his forehead against his. "You're not just my best friend," the man's voice takes on a serious tone. "you're my brother. You're my family. I want you to be happy. If being with Seth is what's going to do it, then please, tell him how you feel. Don't let this be a regret, ok?"

Another moment of silence passes before Dean hears a soft sigh from Roman.

"Ok." Is his answer.

Dean smiles as he steps back. "Good. And one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"You're welcome."


	3. Part 3 (part 1)

(See Part 1 for Story Info)

* * *

 **Part 3 (part 1):**

 _He took in the kiss like a thirsty man needed water. His large hands travelled down a toned back and ended with a squeeze of a plump bottom. The moan against his lips was like music to his ears. A breathless whine came from Roman when he had to break the kiss because of the lack of oxygen. His eyes fluttered open to stare into pools of semi-sweet chocolate. He couldn't help the smile that broke out as he found himself getting lost in-_

 _Out of nowhere, something hits Roman hard enough to send him flying several feet away. Alarmed, he tried to get to his feet, but he's hit again. And again. And again…._

Roman suddenly sits up in his bed, swatting at an invisible force. Or may not an invisible force. Standing over him is a very grumpy, very sour faced, hair all over the place, bare chested Dean. In his hand is one of his pillows. If he wasn't too busy trying to catch his breath (and his heart), Roman would be rolling on the floor laughing.

"The fuck, De-"

"How about not having a wet dream while I'm in the room, bro." Dean grumbles at him. "And put that thing away before you hurt somebody."

Roman's still in that confused/terrified state, so he has no idea what his friend is talking about…until he looks down at his blanket. One hand quickly covers his crotch while the other covers his face. Dean's reaction is to do an eye roll then shuffle back to bed while grumbling incoherently.

In case you're wondering, Roman **still** hasn't told Seth about his feelings for him. In case you're still wondering, Dean is so frustrated that he's about to snatch his own edges. When it comes to everything wrestling, Roman is the man. All business. All confidence. This thing with Seth? It's like you're asking him to perform brain surgery! Dean just doesn't get how this can be so difficult. _Come on, Ro! Just tell him!_

* * *

 _A few days later…._

"I don't get it. Like, dude, I literally left you a freaking opening! I've been leaving him openings for the past two freaking weeks"

At the moment, Dean is with Tamina and Naomi. They're in the car heading back to the hotel from a store run. He really needed someone to talk to outside of the situation and they're the only ones he could trust not to gossip.

"Let me tell you what happened yesterday. We're all waitin' until it's time to go to the ring. Seth is going on about his wrestling school. So I tried to make this awesome segue, hoping Uce would catch on and run with it. And you know what he does? Says that something is wrong with his glove and he walks off! Which even I knew was bullshit!" Dean growls loudly in frustration.

"You got your own little soap opera going on, Lil' Uce." Tamina says with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I wish it would get to the fucking credits already." Dean sinks down into the backseat. "Like I told Ro, I don't want him to look back and regret not telling Seth how he feels. Even if Seth says no, at least he told him. He's my brother. I just want him to be ok, you know?"

"Awwww." the women say in unison.

Dean snorts and rolls his eyes.

"Just be careful though." Naomi warns him. "You don't want to push him too much and piss him off."

"A pissed off Big Dog is the worse person to be around." Tamina adds.

The man in the backseat nods in agreement. He's been on the receiving end of that anger a couple of times. Not fun times.

Naomi glances in the rearview mirror, her pretty lips teasing a grin. "You sure you're not frustrated just because your OTP is taking so long to happen?"

"My what?" A dusty eyebrow is raised. _What is she talking about?_

"Your 'one true pair'. Come on, Dean! You can't be that much of a caveman about the internet."

 _What the…..?_

"Oh god…" He couldn't help the groan coming out. He kind of knows where this is heading. The internet. More specifically, social media. Tamina just shakes her head while Naomi cracks up. "Is that where the fans have all of us hooking up and shit?"

"So you do know what it is."

"I got an idea and it's weird. What's that name they have for me and Ro?"

"Ambreigns."

The blond man's face scrunches up in discomfort. "Yeah, no. One, it sounds like a zombie asking for brains and two…just no."

"But you ship Rolleigns though!"

"I…uh….I guess so. I mean, if they hook up or whatever. But Roman's gotta stop dragging his ass about it first."

They finally arrive back at the hotel. The group continues talking as they get out of the car then gather their things. As Tamina, Naomi and Dean walk across the parking lot, something catches Dean's eye. Rather _someone_ catches his eyes. It's Seth. And he's not alone. Some girl has her arms wrapped around him.

Oh, no.

 _What the fuck?_

TBC _…_


	4. Part 3 (part 2)

(For Story Info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 3 (part 2):**

Dean's acting strange - _stranger_ \- then usual. Roman can't help but notice. Every time he would ask if he's okay. Dean is super quick to reply that he is. Roman's not believing that for one second. And then the moments when Dean tries to talk, it seems like he purposely cuts himself off. He's never been afraid to speak his mind, no matter if he's right or wrong. _What's going on?_

After the millionth time of cutting himself off in mid-talk, the Powerhouse had enough.

"Dean!" he says. "Would you stop that? Whatever you need to say, freaking say it!"

That's the problem. How can Dean tell his best friend that it may be too late to tell his crush how he feels? Does it even matter? It'll come off like an "I told you so" and that's the last thing Dean wants.

"I…" If Dean could stand outside of himself, he would do it so that he could help Roman kick his own ass. That's just how annoyed and irked he is right now. "Dude. Seriously. It's nothing."

"Like it was nothing the last time I asked you? Did I do something wrong? If I did, I'm sorry."

 _It's too late. Why didn't you tell Seth, Ro?_

A smile is cracked. Blue eyes fake that brightness. "Nah. You're good. I just got stuff going on my head."

 _Oh. That's it?_ "I told you about that. Don't keep it inside." Some of the displeasure Roman had earlier dissipate and is replaced with concern. "Wanna talk about it?"

 _I don't know if I should. It might break your heart._ "It's okay. I can deal." Dean lets out a short laugh. "I'm Dean Fucking Ambrose! I can take on anything."

 _Liar! But I'mma let it slide. For now._ The big man just nods.

Dean is just about to return a smile when he sees Seth making his appearance backstage.

"Gotta go! Catch ya before the match." He gives Roman a quick fist bump then quickly walks off. For a brief moment, Roman is confused about the hasty exit, but then he turns around to see where his friend is heading off to. His grey eyes narrow as his lips form a thin line. The pin pricks of jealously are felt as he watches his best friend and his crush stand next to one another. _They're just friends. They're just friends. They're just friends…._

* * *

"What's up, dude?" Dean says in greeting Seth. "A late start huh?"

Tired brown eyes hidden behind shades. A baseball cap askew over messy majority brown hair pulled into a ponytail. Slightly rumpled band t-shirt and skinny jeans that are probably painted on as far as Dean knows.

"Bro, you have no idea." Seth says in an exhausted sigh.

" _If it has anything to do with the chick I saw you with, I probably do, you fucker!"_ is Dean's actual thought. What he actually says out loud is, "Rough night?"

"Take a walk with me. Don't want all these ears around."

The men start walking down a hallway, away from the gathering area they were in.

"My ex found me last night." Seth finally says when he felt like there was enough distance.

Cerulean eyes bug out somewhat at the news. "What?"

"Yeah." Seth chuckles a bit. "I don't know how, but she found me. "

In Dean's head, he is doing cartwheels of joy. _Rome's not too late!_ Again his outside appearance is that of a supportive friend. "Damn, man. Stalker much?"

The Champion gives a little shrug. "She broke up with me. Tried to humiliate me on social media. And now she's talking about wanting me back? That's bullshit."

Mental Dean is now doing the moonwalk. Real Dean sometimes has problems just regular walking!

"I told her to stay out of my life. I don't need that drama anymore."

"Good call." Dean says with a gentle pat on shoulder.

"As a matter of fact, I'm thinking about just not jumping back into the pool for a while."

The hand on his shoulder freezes. _Uh oh._

"I-I wouldn't go that far, Seth."

A chocolate orbed questionable glance. "Really? You saw what she did right?"

Yeah, the whole world saw the chaos, Dean thinks. He also remembers having to talk a drunk and highly pissed off Roman out of not calling said ex and cursing her out. Do you know how hard it is to talk a 6'3", 260lb Samoan brick wall of a dude out of anything?

"I'm just sayin'! No need to close yourself off because of one bad experience."

"You're not saying that because of that secret admirer I have and you won't tell me who it is, are you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, they totally want you. You and everything that comes with you. Even CrossFit." Dean had to laugh at that part. A couple of times Seth had managed to wrangle him and Roman into a CrossFit workout. Roman only did it to be near Seth. He knows the big man is not a fan of CrossFit.

"Crossfit isn't bad." Seth laughs as he bumps shoulders with Dean, who laughs back. "Are you going to give me any more hints? Throw me a bone here!"

 _Roman would throw you a bone and everything else, Seth. Trust me._ "They're on the main roster. And…we see them all the time." His former Shield partner tells him.

"Again with the vagueness."

"They want you big time. You'll find out soon enough okay?"

No more play time. Dean is on a mission!

* * *

 _Way later…_

The good news is that Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns emerged victorious against Luke Harper and Braun Stroman. The bad news is they emerged victorious barely. Even more bad news, Roman is in a bitchy mood and Dean doesn't even know why. He was fine earlier today. Kinda. Sorta. Maybe? If Roman had been any other person, Dean would have been pissed at the amount of times he's been snapped at. Even more upset because every time he would ask what the problem was, the Samoan would mock him about his actions from earlier. _I was trying to not hurt your feelings, Ro! What the fuck?! Now I know the truth you can ta-_

"Hey!" The smaller man grabs Roman's arm to stop him. He responds by yanking from his grasp then spinning around to face him. Roman's whole body hummed with anger. Annoyance was just written all over his face.

"Would you fucking calm down, Uce?" Dean had to constantly remind himself to not take what Roman's doing personally. "Talk to me."

"No." Roman growls at him. "I need to be by myself tonight. Find somewhere else to bunk."

"What?" Dean sputters out in shock. "Really?"

Roman doesn't answer. He turns and continues to walk off. Dean runs after him and again grabs his arm to stop him.

"I'm guessin' it was me that pissed you off. Whatever I did I'm sorry."

"Why were you in such a hurry to talk to Seth today?"

Oh. _Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Fuck!_

Dean's hand falls away. He could feel his face heating up as he let out a nervous laugh. "I needed to ask Seth something important."

"I hope you weren't talking about me with him."

 _Not really about you but kind of about you._

"Nope. But guess what? This is the perfect opportunity to talk to him!"

"Jesus Christ, Ambrose! Leave it alone!"

 _Oh we're using last names now?!_ "You know what, Reigns. You need to stop being scared and man up about your feelings."

"How about **you** mind your own fucking business!"

That time, Dean had to really catch himself before he popped off with the first thing that came to mind. Maybe he should stay out of it. It's Ro's business right? Why should he care if he tells Seth how he feels? What kind of friend would he be if he just- Dean takes a deep breath and steps back from his infuriated friend.

"I'm sorry." he whispers. "I was only trying to help."

"…don't."

Right now he's seeing too much red to look at it from Dean's side. Roman decides that it's best to just walk away, and he does just that. Dean doesn't follow, just watches his retreating form. Fuck that was intense, he thinks. At the same time, he can't just let this go. He hopes that what he is about to do will not forever fuck up his brotherhood. _Sorry Uce. You need this._

Dean takes out his phone and sends a text message.

 **Ok big clue. long black hair. Sleeve tat. Hates turtlenecks.**


	5. Part 4

(For story info, see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 4:**

" _Ok big clue. long black hair. Sleeve tat. Hates turtlenecks."_

Brown eyes scan the text message several times. _No way. No freaking way._ Only one person fits this description. They've known each other for over three years. He would have had some kind of indication…maybe?

Seth quickly shoots back a reply.

 **R U fucking with me Ambrose?**

A few seconds later…

 **Serious as a hbk attack Sethie**

If he wasn't so freaked out right now, Seth would call him out on that "Sethie" business. Ick. Hate that nickname.

 **How long?**

 **Does it matter?**

 **2 me it does!**

 **Ive known since last year. He said since FCW.**

The champ had to take a seat for this one. This is a lot to process. Roman? Roman Reigns. Is interested in _him_? Seth nearly jumps out of his own skin when his phone's default ring tone blares into the air. He immediately answers, not bothering to check the caller id.

"Yeah?"

A snort, then a chuckle, then jumbled background noise.

"Hello?"

"Hold on, bro." More jumbled background noise. "Come on, Seth! You didn't notice how handsy he was with you?"

Dean. Should have known. "He was handsy with you too."

"Not as much as he was with you. Ro literally lights up like a goddamn Christmas tree when you're around! He gave up his title opportunity to you without question. If that been anyone else besides you, Ro woulda vetoed that shit. We both know this."

True. Roman's a team player, but he has his limits. In the case of him handing over his opportunity to be World Heavyweight Champion, he didn't fight it. Everyone else was mad _but_ Roman.

More background noise from Dean's end distracts Seth's thoughts.

"What the hell is going on over there?" he asks.

"Trying to find somewhere to crash, man. Roman kicked me out."

"Why? What did you do?"

"Why does it have to be me, huh?"  
"Just because."

"Whatever! Suck my dick, fucker."

Even though Dean couldn't see it, Seth flips him off, smiling as he does so.

"Seriously," Dean continues, his tone is sincere. "when he does finally come to you and tells you how he feels, promise to listen okay? He's been holding that shit in for a while. If you feel the same way, tell him. If you don't, be easy with his heart, man."

"Okay. I promise."

* * *

 _The next day…_

Roman is miserable. Not only is he working on very little sleep, he's also worried about Dean. He hasn't seen him since the blow up, which actually, is kind of his fault. He didn't mean to get pissed at him. The big man made himself paranoid because he thought Dean told Seth his secret. His boy was only trying to help. Roman tried to call him, but it went straight to voice mail. _Nice going dumbass!_

A text message comes through. After a silent plea to be Dean, he looks at the screen. His smoky grey eyes pop and his lips part when he sees the message. It's not his brother, but his friend…the friend his has a huge crush on!

 **Meet me at my dressing room. We have to talk.**

Over and over he reads the text. _Oh Shit_ _Oh Shit Oh Shit Oh Shit…I can't do that! Just no! NO!_ Right now, Roman feels like the bottom of his world has crumbled to dust. He's breathing in deeply. He can feel his body start to tremble and his mouth going dry. He blinks a few times as he feels his eyes water. In short, the Powerhouse aka Big Dog in the yard aka the profector of the Spear and Superman Punch is going into freak out mode. So wrapped up in said mode, that he doesn't hear his name being yelled at him or the hands grabbing him and dragging him to a deserted corner.

"Jesus Ro! Answer me, man. You're scaring the fuck outta me."

Silver glances up into distressed blue steel. As the world starts to slowly come back down, Roman feels the warm hand on the back of his neck and the forehead pressed against his.

"Wha…" his mouth works to form words. "Dean…?"

The other man smiles softly as he pulls back. The hand remains on the back of his neck. "Yeah. What happened? You were freaking out and everything."

Roman exhales slowly before answering. "I got a text from Seth."

"And?"

"He said meet him at his dressing room. He said we needed to talk."

"Ro, he wants to meet with you. This is perfect!"

"Perfect?!" Roman gives him an incredulous look. "This is far from it!" Roman could feel himself falling back into panic mode again.

 _I hate to do this but…_

Suddenly, Dean grabs Roman by his massive shoulders and gives him a shake.

"Roman Leati Joseph Reigns! Get it the fuck together! You're gonna meet Seth in his dressing room and you are going to talk to him. Tell him how you feel. Stop living in the 'what if' and live in the now! Basically Uce, go and claim your man! You got it!?"

"But what if-"

"Man, fuck the 'what if'."

Tense, silent seconds tick away. The smaller man pries his fingers away from Roman's shoulders then runs his fingers through his own dirty blond locks.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." Roman says.

Dean waves it off. "Dude, it's okay. Just promise me that you'll talk to Seth. Don't make this a regret."

A grin crosses over Roman's face. "I promise. I'll go talk to him."

"Awesome because your ass is too big to drag."

Dean laughs as Roman throws him into a playful headlock.


	6. Part 5

(For story info,see Part 1)

* * *

 **Part 5:**

Roman stares at the yellow and black "SR" logo on the door.

 _Tell him how you feel, Uce._ He can hear Dean say in his head.

Time to stop running from this.

He takes a deep breath before lifting his hand and knocking on the door three times.

"Door's open." Seth's voice floats to his ears from the inside.

Frozen sounds pretty good right now. "Conceal, don't reveal". And that's what Roman does. As soon as he steps into the room, his mask of confident alpha male is securely attached. His grey eyes focus on the other form in the room. Seth stands up from his comfy spot on the couch. His brown hair is still in its ponytail and he's still in his street clothes: a body forming t-shirt with a pair of equally body hugging jeans. Pleasant brown eyes and a bright smile meets a friend and former stable mate.

"Hey Rome." Seth says.

"Hey." Roman replies before closing the door. "Um, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. Have a seat, man."

Roman does just that, his eyes returning to Seth. _He looks so beautiful. No! Roman, keep it together man!_

 _"_ Want anything to drink?" Seth opens up a mini-fridge and pulls out a couple of bottled waters.

Not really, Roman thinks, but since Seth has already went through the trouble…"Sure."

The smaller man walks back to the couch. He hands off one of the bottled waters before sitting down. Roman rolls the bottle between his large hands while waiting for Seth to start. Finally after a few quite seconds, a light laugh comes from Seth.

"I don't know how to say this or where to begin." He looks over at Roman wearing a sheepish grin.

Roman places the bottled water on the floor then turns his body toward Seth, giving him his total attention. "I think I know where to start."

One exhaled breath later and Roman starts talking.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for so long… I have very strong feelings for you, Seth Rollins. Each time that I hear your voice, my heart skips a beat. When I see you, my entire world stops. In that moment, the only thing that exists for me is you. You are the source of all the best feelings and sensations that I have ever felt. When I see you smile, I daydream about being the reason for that smile."

"Rome…I.."

"I know you probably don't feel the same way and-"

"Roman."

And at that moment, it did feel like the world had slowed to a stop. The only things that moved were the beating of hearts. _Wait, were they moving closer?_ Chocolate and silver become lost in one another.

 _When you are around me, the only thing that exists is you._

* * *

To say that Dean is anxious would be an understatement. It's been almost an hour and no word from Roman or Seth. He's sent several text messages to both phones and no replies. _Did it go well? Please say that it went well. I hope no one got their heart broken or someone's catching a beating!_

"Fuck this." Dean mumbles as he jumps off the crates then started walking toward Seth's dressing room. Patience is something that Dean never a lot of. Besides he's the one that put this whole thing together. Of course he wants to see the fruits of his labor! Hopefully it's fresh fruit and not all moldy and gross with nasty fruit flies and stuff.

Just as the man known as the Lunatic Fringe turns down the hallway leading to the WWE World Heavyweight Champion's dressing room, he abruptly stops in his tracks. His mouth slowly falls open and his wide blue eyes blink a couple of times. Is he really seeing what he thinks he's seeing? Dean's expression soon changes to satisfaction when he recognizes his best friend and his best friend's big ass crush in the hallway in a very intense liplock.

Roman and Seth suddenly break their kiss when they hear cheering and clapping. They turn toward the noise to see that it's Dean.

"About time!" Dean says to them. "Finally!"

The two men share bashful smiles and blushes as their friend continues to cheer them on.

"One more?' Roman asks Seth.

Seth only nods as he leans up to meet Roman for another kiss. In an act of playful rebellion, while still maintaining their sugary connection, Roman and Seth flip off Dean at the same time.

"Whatever! You still love me, you assholes!" he responds, merriment in his voice.

* * *

Dean decides to take this as his cue to give his friends some privacy. At that moment, his stomach growls to remind him to remind him that while waiting on Roman and Seth, he forgot to eat. On his way to catering he takes out his phone to check messages. So engrossed in his phone that he bumps into someone causing them to drop their things.

"Aw man! I'm sorry!" he quickly apologizes. "I should have been watch-"

"It's okay Ambrose."

At that moment it felt like the world had stopped moving, at least it did for Dean. As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop the dimple causing grin from happening. Nor the nervous laugh from coming out. Or the heat causing his face to turn a light pink.

"Um, hi Sasha."

 **The End**


End file.
